


Courting Blue's

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Everyone is a mermaid/man, Female pronouns for Pidge, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Keith Courts Lance but Lance doesn't realize, Kissing, M/M, Merman Lance, Merman Shiro, Pining Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Tiny bit of Angst, alternative universe, broganes, courting, courting gifts, im sorry, keith and shiro are brothers, lance is obvlious, like omg, mermaid Pidge, mermaid au, merman Keith, merman hunk, this is all shiros fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: Keith had almost given up hope at one point. He’d started swimming upwards and when Shiro asked where he was going, he replied. “To go beach myself.” Shiro had dragged him back by the tail and yelled at him to stop being a baby./After months of pining, Keith decides that he's going to court Lance, but there's just one small problem.Lance hasn't realized that he's being courted.





	

“You can’t seriously be planning on just silently pining forever, can you?”

Keith dragged his gaze away to glare at his brother.” Yes.” He huffed, face flushed with embarrassment.”What does it even matter?” He grumbled under his breath, eyes already being drawn back to the cause of this entire mess.

Lance.

This was unfair. Why did Keith have to go ahead and get so attached to Lance of all mermen? He used to think he was annoying and obnoxious, but over time he can warmed up to him and learned he wasn’t as bad as first impressions implied. Watching him now, playing a game of tag with Hunk, Keith felt only affection bubbling in his chest. Lance cut through the water elegantly; his long slender tail was the prettiest shades of blue that Keith had ever seen. It grew darker in colour the further down it went, and whenever light bounced off it, it practically sparkled. Keith longed to trail his hands across it, he could count the amount of times he had touched Lance’s tail on a single hand, and all times had been a short experience. 

Lance let out a loud laugh as Hunk caught him by the tail and gently tugged him backwards, Keith twitched with jealously, wishing he could touch Lance like that and make him laugh…

Shiro coughed besides him and Keith whirled around, cheeks pink.”W-what?”

Shiro sighed, his lips quirking up in amusement. “You do realize, if you don’t confess to Lance, sooner or later, someone else is going to try to court him.”

Keith froze, his eyes going wide and he stared dumbly at Shiro for a few moments before he tensed up, fists clenched at his sides. He let out a frustrated grunt and his tail smacked against the rock they were sprawled across. Shiro’s lips twitched, and he patted Keith on the shoulder.” But hey, if you think you can live with someone else spoiling Lance and trying to win him over, be my guest.”

Keith knew what his brother was up too, but he couldn’t help how the possibility made him feel. Lance was his friend, he shouldn’t do anything, he could seriously damage the friendship they worked so hard to make together… But the thought of someone being with Lance, made his blood boil. Lance was so kind and charming, and devastatingly pretty, someone was going to try to win his heart someday…

Shiro watched in amusement as Keith sorted through his thoughts, trying not to look to gleeful as Keith came to a conclusion. 

Keith sighed and looked at Shiro.”I hate you…” he complained and buried his face in his hands. Shiro chuckled, and then smirked when Keith’s actions caused a curious Lance to swim over. 

Lance tilted his head to the side and poked Keith’s chest.”Keith, buddy, you ok?”

Keith lifted his head from his hands and his face bloomed in colour.”F-fine...” He stuttered, straightening up and letting his hands fall down to his sides. Lance blinked at him for a few seconds before grinning and affectionately ruffling his hair.

“If you say so.” He turned and swam back to Hunk. Keith let out a sigh of relief and turned to glare at Shiro.

“This is all your fault!” he hissed. Shiro laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well?”

 

“Well what?” Keith knew exactly what he meant.

“Are you going to court Lance or not?” 

Keith spluttered, and crossed his arms over his chest.”Will you stop making fun of me if I do…?”

“Nope.”

Keith swatted at him with his tail and turned back out to where Lance was playing with Hunk again. He frowned, watching as Lance twirled through the water, his hair swirling around his face and his lips stretched in a wide smile. Keith was selfish. He couldn’t let someone else be with Lance, not without a fight at least.

“Fine.” 

-

Keith wasn’t a very patient person to begin with, and the whole courting thing was making him lose whatever patience he had in the first place. Lance, of all people, was completely oblivious to what was going on.

Keith didn’t think he would’ve managed actually telling Lance outright that he was in love with him, so he’d decided to just skip that and go straight into the courting actions. He hadn’t taken in account for Lance not realizing what was going on. It was slowly killing Keith. He’d been so obvious, without outright asking to court him, and yet Lance was still acting like everything was normal.

Keith had tried everything; he’d asked Lance to go swimming with him, shown him all the places he’d discovered and kept secret and snuck up to the surface with him. Lance hadn’t seemed to register that Keith was pretty much taking him on dates. Every time he’d gone hunting, he would bring back the biggest fish he could find and present it to Lance, and the meaning had gone right over his head. Lance kept asking if Keith was trying to show off and prove that he thought he was better than him. At that point, Keith threw the fish at his face. 

He thought that the random gifts would make Lance understand his intentions, but to his despair, Lance just thought he was being nice. Keith brought Lance a small gift every time he saw him. Pretty stones, shells, sea glass, and even a gold coin he had found buried near an old shipwreck. Lance had been happy to accept the gifts, but it was obvious he didn’t understand the meaning behind them. Keith had gotten his hopes up when Lance handed him a big shell he had found, but they’d been instantly crushed when Lance announced he couldn’t be out done as a friend. Keith had almost given up hope at one point. He’d started swimming upwards and when Shiro asked where he was going, he replied.

“To go beach myself.” Shiro had dragged him back by the tail and yelled at him to stop being a baby. 

Shiro suggested that maybe Keith make Lance a necklace, there was no way Lance wouldn’t realize it was a courting gift when he saw it. He was wrong.

Keith had spent hours putting it together; it was made from shells mostly, but had placed a pearl he had found right in the middle, so it would hang in the centre of Lance’s chest. He’d even gone to Pidge and Hunk to ask if they thought it was okay. Pidge laughed her head off about the entire thing, but said it was fine. Hunk sheepishly apologized for Lance being an idiot, and he hoped that the necklace would work. 

Blushing, Keith had placed the necklace around Lance’s neck, fingers trembling a little with nerves. Lance had stared at it for a few seconds, fingers lightly trailing over the shells and the pearl and then he had lifted his head and smiled so bright that Keith’s heart raced even more. Lance patted Keith on the shoulder.

“Woah, this is a cool necklace! You’re being a really awesome friend lately, I mean; you’ve never gave me gifts before!”

Pidge had smacked her face against her hands and doubled over, Hunk groaned and turned away, he couldn’t watch this train wreck anymore.   
“Lance…” Keith’s voice was really quiet and he pushed his hand off his shoulder, shoulders slumping.”Why are you so fucking stupid?” He lifted his head up, eyes welling up with tears. Lance froze, eyes wide, and confused. He had no idea what he’d done to upset him.

“W-what-“

“Idiot!” Keith pushed him back by the shoulders.”I-I like you! I-I’ve been courting you!” He turned tail and swam off before Lance could even respond. Lance stared after him, mouth hanging open.

Pidge and Hunk let out exasperated groans and lance whirled around to stare at them.”He-what, I don’t- Keith was-what!?” He spluttered, face turning red.” Wait.” His brow furrowed.”Oh my GOD!” he pretty much screamed.”T-that’s what, what all THAT was?” He looked at his two friends.”All those gifts and fish and oH MY GOD! KEITH WAS TAKING ME ON DATES?”  
Hunk nodded, and Pidge swam over and whacked him in the ribs.”Yes, and you didn’t realize?”  
“He likes me back…?” Lance’s voice was incredibly small.   
“Obviously buddy, but you really hurt his feelings…” Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder.”You need to fix this mess, like right now.”  
Pidge sighed.”He might not want to talk to Lance at the moment…”

“Then how should I...” lance glanced down at the necklace, brow furrowing and he gently lifted it up in his hand.”...Huh…I think I got an idea. See you later guys!” He swam off.  
Pidge groaned.” They’re both idiots!”   
Hunk smiled.”I have a feeling it will all work out.”

-

Keith was curled up underneath a giant rock; it was one of the places he’d taken Lance a few days prior. His face was buried in his arms as they rested on his bright red tail. He didn’t want anyone to see him so vulnerable. He didn’t want to go back and face everyone, especially Lance. He probably didn’t even want to be friends anymore. The thought caused Keith to sniffle loudly and pressed himself closer to the rock. He’d spent several hours hiding out here, and didn’t have any plans to return home soon. Shiro was probably worried and start looking for him soon. Keith didn’t want him to find him. He knew he’d just end up yelling at Shiro for pushing Keith to make a fool out of himself in the first place.

“Keith?” 

Keith tensed up when he heard Lance’s voice call from outside, he sounded nervous. Keith lifted his head up and scowled as Lance swam under the rock. Lance paused, his expression sheepish and his face a little pink. He had something clasped in his hands, but Keith couldn’t see what is what.

“What, what do you want...?” Keith mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance winced and swam a closer. Keith frowned as Lance sat beside him. “Lance.” Keith’s voice cracked on his name and he flustered.”J-just, don’t. Okay?” 

Lance shook his head.”I-I’m not going to make fun of you!” He angled his body towards Keith, his tail pressed against Keith’s, and Keith couldn’t help the pleased sigh he made at the sight of red and blue scales pressed together. Lance leaned into Keith’s personal space and Keith looked down.

“You’re…still wearing it..?” He blinked at the necklace.

Lance blushed.”Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” He squeaked out, and then cleared his throat.” You have a right to be mad at me-“

“Yeah.”

“But just, hear me out okay?”

“Fine.”

Lance sighed and bit his lip.”Keith, I’m really sorry for being an idiot! I’m sorry I hurt you feelings, and now looking back of it I realize I really must’ve hurt them a lot…” He groaned. “If you want to punch me in the face, you can.”

Keith sighed. Lance’s expression was so earnest, that he couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

“I’m not going to punch you.” 

“Oh? That’s a relief, because I’d probably be less pretty if you messed up my face.” He smiled at Keith who blushed and looked away.”Keiiiiiiiiith!” He whined, flopping against his shoulder.” Now that I realize what the fuck you were doing, I’m actually impressed.”

Keith blushed.”Lance can you not-“

“Keith, I’m not done!” He placed a finger to his lips to quiet him.”N-now, I was in a bit of a rush because I knew you were really upset, so it looks like shit and I promise I’ll make you another one later but, here…” He lifted his other hand up and held it towards Keith. Keith blinked and stared at his palm.

“Lance…?” His eyes widened.”W-wait, you?”

Lance blushed and looked down, a nervous grin on his lips.”Y-yeah, I like you too...” 

Keith made a choking sound, his face bright red and snatched the necklace, from Lance’s hands. It was obviously made in a rush, the shells were all wonky and they were all made from vastly different colours and it had uneven fish bones threaded on either side. It was a mess, but warmth bubbled in Keith’s chest and he practically yanked it over his head and around his neck, a goofy grin spreading out across his face.”I’m keeping it!”

Lance blinked.”B-but, it’s awful!”

Keith cupped Lance’s face in his hands.”It’s perfect.” He whispered and then dragged him down for a kiss. 

Their noses bumped together as their lips met, but neither seemed to care that much. Lance grabbed Keith by the waist, his hands lightly digging into red scales. Keith made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and shut his eyes. Lance toppled backwards and ended up on his back in the sand, Keith sprawled out on top of him. Keith sighed into Lance’s mouth and pulled away to blink down at him. Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Keith with smitten eyes. Keith blushed and ducked down to press a kiss to his cheek. Lance laughed softly and nuzzled his face into Keith’s hair.

“If that’s your response to bad gifts, I can’t wait to give you something amazing~” He smiled, arms wrapped around Keith’s waist. Keith blinked at that.

“Gifts…?”

“Well duh, Keith, the courting is meant to be mutual, you know?” Lance smirked at Keith’s blush and laughed, leaning up to press their lips together.”You gave me so many cool things, it’s my turn now.”

Keith pouted.”That’s unfair, you didn’t even react to them as courting gifts! I’m getting you more, as seeing as you know my intentions now.” 

Lance grinned sheepishly.”Okay okay…” he hummed in thought.”What even made you decide to court me? It was really sudden….”

Keith groaned.”It’s all Shiro’s fault!”

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek.”Hmm, I’ll go thank Shiro later. Right now I wanna kiss you some more.”

“Isn’t kissing meant to happen after-mmmph!” Lance cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss, grinning wide.” Isn’t courting meant to happen after you confess?” 

“You-you got me there.” 

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"We were mermaid for each other." Lance winked.

"Lance, we're mermen."

"Keith don't question my pickup lines."

"Hmmm, I don't think their gonna reel me in."

"Oh my GOD!" 

 

-

 

“Keith! Stop wearing that necklace! Please!”

“No. This one is my favourite!”

“But its bad!”

“So? It’s really cute.”

“KEITH! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THOSE THINGS!”  
“Heh, you’re cute.”

“ Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith!” 

Keith laughed and tugged Lance towards him by the tail.”Stop whining, it just makes you cuter.” He smirked.”Hey look, you’re face matches my tail!”

“I hate you!”

“This necklace suggests otherwise~”

“KEITH!”


End file.
